


666 Minutes of Ritual & Chill with Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [12]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Anticipation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Marking, Mention of Ritual Sex, Mention of a Ritual Involving Blood, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, The start of something beautiful, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Watching, Woman on Top, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega receives a "Netflix & Chill" invitation from a new Sister of Sin.Inspired by a Facebook group conversation about the Omega meme where he's reclined on a sofa, looking insanely hot (as always), and the meme reads: 666 MINS INTO RITUAL AND CHILL, HE GIVES YOU THIS LOOK.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 47
Kudos: 41





	1. Eleven Hours of Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I love that meme. I really do. But something has always bothered me about it: 666 minutes just seemed like such a long time to wait before you'd get to the good stuff, as "the look" would be the precursor to the aforementioned "good stuff". And as it turns out, 666 minutes comes out to 11+ hours. It's on that premise that this story was conceived and written. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It seems by now that everybody knows that Netflix & Chill is an open invitation for sex.

Everybody except for Omega, that is.

She was a newly-initiated Sister of Sin, and she had managed to catch the handsome ghoul’s eye. They had spent the past few weeks flirting back and forth, and she had eventually worked up the courage to invite him to her room for Netflix & Chill. A few days later, he arrived at her door with his arms full of snacks for the two of them. She was a bit confused, but thought it was sweet of him anyway.

Eleven-some-odd hours later, they were an hour into their sixth movie, and day had turned to night. The Quintessence Ghoul hadn’t even attempted to make a move on her despite the fact that they laid close together in her bed, and he hadn’t gotten the clue when she had subtly tried to do so on him. To say that she was frustrated would be an understatement. She was even beginning to question his interest in her.

She sighed deeply, catching his attention immediately. He turned his head to look at her, and put his hand over hers. “Everything okay?” he asked out of genuine concern. She had heard from more senior Sisters that he was a very good ghoul. She had also heard how he could split you apart in bed, put you together again, only to split you apart once more, and _still_ have you beg for more.

The Sister met his gaze. “Mmm-hmm,” she replied with a small smile that he then reciprocated. Their attention shifted back to the movie, but his hand remained over hers. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye that he kept looking her way. After ten minutes, her head swiveled in his direction. “What…?”

Omega’s brow furrowed together, and he licked his lips before speaking. “You…you didn’t invite me here to watch movies, did you?” he queried with a quirked eyebrow. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her answer. “I…” Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she trailed off. “No, not really.”

He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, next running his hand through his hair before looking at the Sister again. “You must think I’m an idiot,” he murmured, to which she giggled. “Maybe a little,” she facetiously replied with another giggle before quickly continuing. “But it was still a really nice day, Omega, and I had fun.”

“So did I,” he replied with a soft chuckle. “But knowing we could’ve been doing _other_ things for the past however-many-hours…” The Quintessence Ghoul shook his head incredulously as the sweet sound of her giggling again filled his ears. “Eleven hours, Omega,” she playfully informed him after a quick glance at her watch, to which he groaned again. “Stop!” he jokingly protested as he rolled onto his side to face her direction. “You’re making it worse!”

He watched amusedly as she continued to chortle, not caring that it was at his expense. While he truly did feel like an idiot, he also knew that it came from a good place: she had only joined the ministry less than two months ago, and he hadn’t wanted to rush her into anything as she adjusted to life at the abbey. It seemed like some of his brethren were _always_ preying on newly-initiated Siblings of Sin, and it was with that thought in mind that he had acted in such a gentleman-y manner during their unintended movie marathon. Not only that, he also just _really_ enjoyed movies and was eager to share some of his favorite flicks with somebody he was romantically interested in.

The Quintessence Ghoul allowed himself for the first time that day to allow his eyes to wander and appreciate the curves of her body. In a form-fitting zip hoodie and yoga pants, he hadn’t seen her in anything other than her habit since the initiation ceremony. He remembered how his dick twitched in need when she removed the hooded robe that all new initiates wore, how her pale skin glowed in the candlelight, and the pentagram that was drawn on her upper chest by Papa Emeritus the Third with his own blood before he fucked her atop the black marble altar; Omega felt a familiar stirring in his tight jeans at his recollections.

He realized that her laughing had stopped, and when his eyes traveled back up her body, he was met with her surprisingly intense gaze. The Sister studied him for several moments before she finally spoke. “So, Omega…” she purred. “What are you doing for the next eleven hours?” 

The guitarist smirked as he reached for the remote control, turned off the TV, and then leaned closer to the alluring woman next to him.

“You.”


	2. Eleven Hours of Chill, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eleven hours of Netflix, the real fun begins...

The Sister bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Omega shifted his positioning so he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her. His legs straddled one of her thighs, and his knee was so close to the apex between that he swore he could feel the heat radiating from her core. He lowered himself, stopping when only a few inches separated their faces. She tentatively reached for him; one hand went to his side, while the other rested below his ear with her fingers on the back of his neck just below the base of his skull.

They regarded each other for several moments before the Sister gently but resolutely pulled him down until their lips met. His cock twitched in need at her show of initiative, impressed that she hadn’t coyly left it up to him to make the first move as so many of his past lovers had.

Despite it being their first kiss, they quickly fell in sync with each other, allowing it to reach its natural conclusion after nearly a minute had passed them by. The Quintessence Ghoul pulled away, just enough to look upon her and admire her beauty, and he hummed contentedly when her fingertips ran along the stubble on his jawline. “You are so beautiful,” he reverently murmured to her.

Her cheeks pinkened, but she didn’t wilt under his gaze. “And you are breathtakingly handsome, Omega,” she adoringly whispered back. He had been called many things in all of his years, but “breathtakingly” anything hadn’t been amongst them. The Quintessence Ghoul resolved himself to take her breath away until the end of time, both literally and figuratively. He fervently pressed his lips against hers, and she was taken not only by how soft his lips were, but also how firm and demanding they were as well.

Their once closed-mouth kisses segued into those of the open-mouth variety. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip, allowing its tip to slide along the surface on his second pass. Her tongue was there to greet his when it moved beyond her parted lips, and his tongue moved in slow, circular movements, entwining his with hers. His tongue eventually retracted, as did hers; Omega pulled away and sat back on his haunches, quickly adjusting his positioning so he was straddling both of her thighs.

Wanting to feel his skin against hers, he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it upwards until the garment had been removed; he tossed it aside where it landed somewhere on the floor. The Quintessence Ghoul watched as she reached out and ran her hands down his thighs, before they then ran up her own ribcage until she was cupping her breasts. She bit her bottom lip and locked eyes with the ghoul above her as she teased her nipples with her thumbs.

If Omega hadn’t been at full-mast before, he certainly was now.

“Sweet Lucifer below,” he growled low and deep as his hand moved to the obvious bulge in his jeans. He was quick to notice the shift in her gaze, how it had traveled down his body and was now riveted to the motion of his hand. While one of her hands began to meander down her torso, the Quintessence Ghoul worked the button and zipper before pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down far enough for his cock to spring free.

“Fuck,” she whispered as she admired his thick member from where she laid. Omega couldn’t help but smirk as he knew exactly what he had to offer; his dick had brought an abundance of pleasure to countless women (and plenty of men, because variety is the spice of life). He took himself in his hand and slowly stroked along his length from base to tip before thumbing over his sensitive head. Her hand had disappeared under the waistband of her yoga pants, and they watched each other as they touched themselves.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s curiosity was piqued when the Sister sat up and slid backwards, pulling her legs out from between his. Wondering what she was up to, his head tilted as he gazed at her, his hand still pumping up and down along his shaft.

She first unzipped and removed her hoodie, and Omega couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped his mouth or the pre-release that seeped from his slit at the sight of her full breasts. The Sister smirked at him as she lifted her hips enough to push her yoga pants down, and then proceeded to shimmy out of them. She tossed both articles off the bed and onto the floor prior to changing her positioning so she was on her stomach before the Quintessence Ghoul.

Her eyes zeroed in on the dribble of pre-cum that was slowly making its way down his glans; his hand stopped moving, but he continued to grip himself at the base. The Sister tilted her head back enough to gaze up at Omega; she then licked his cockhead, stopping to swirl her tongue around the opening. “Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned. She bit her bottom lip again, and the excited little wiggle of her derrière didn’t go unnoticed by the Quintessence Ghoul. He let out a soft, breathy chuckle. “Oh, you want this cock, don’t you, min älskling?”

The Sister silently nodded as she slowly opened her mouth as an offering that Omega was quick to take.


	3. Eleven Hours of Chill, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues for Omega and the Sister...

The Sister was merciless. After very nearly swallowing him on the first go, she began working Omega’s cock as if her very life depended on it. The ghoul was a moaning and mewling mess above her, and every sound he uttered spurred her on. She took him to the hilt eagerly and often, and the Quintessence Ghoul quickly got acquainted with the back of her throat. His thick fingers dug into the messy bun that was piled atop her head, more in an effort to keep himself grounded than anything. Her fellatio skills were transcendent, and this was a religious experience unto itself. They were lustful and gluttonous Satanists, after all, and their Dark Lord would be proud.

Omega felt something building deep inside, but he was too far gone to fully identify what it was; either love or an orgasm, maybe even a combination of two. He got his answer a few minutes later when he erupted in her mouth. She drank him down and continued her ministrations until the Quintessence Ghoul pulled her off his cock. Her back arched as she craned her neck upwards; the guitarist met her halfway as he smashed his lips against hers. His tongue plunged between her lips, only to be met eagerly by hers. Omega could discern his flavor on her breath, heady and musky and virile. He longed to taste her as she had tasted him.

He pulled away and spent the next few seconds freeing himself entirely from the confines of his jeans as she watched, sending them to the pile that had accumulated on the floor in their disrobing. The Quintessence Ghoul flopped back on her bed, his head landing on one of her pillows. “Your turn, min älskling,” he growled, low and deep. The Sister scrambled to situate herself on his face, beyond eager to experience his widely-lauded oral skills.

The guitarist began by leaving a wet trail of kisses along the inside of one thigh before he paused to breathe in her essence. He moaned in a most obscene manner and—unable to resist a taste—he dragged his tongue between her lower lips, causing her breathing to hitch. His mouth continued down her other thigh and up again before returning to the apex. The Sister could feel his hot breath against her most intimate region; she gripped her headboard in anticipation of what was to come.

Omega started with a trio of licks from her entrance to her clit. “So wet for me, min älskling,” he murmured admiringly. “And so delicious too…” With that, he immersed himself in her cunt, licking and sucking and nibbling her lower lips, enjoying the multitude of sounds that she made as he did so. The Quintessence Ghoul quickly discovered that she especially loved when he focused on her clit. After repeatedly swirling his tongue around the delicate bundle of nerves, he wrapped his lips around it and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

His hands wandered her body, touching her everywhere he could reach as he continued to work away at the Sister. Sensing that she was getting close, Omega doubled down his efforts. He grabbed her waist and kept her anchored against his mouth. His tongue moved along her slick folds, eagerly and skillfully lapping away at the sopping mess that he had created as she began a slow grind against his face.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s focus returned to her clit, mercilessly working it with the tip of his tongue until she came undone above him. The Sister cried out his name as she writhed against the guitarist, and he continued his ministrations until she’d come down from her high. Afterwards, he helped her down from her perch, and after some repositioning, Omega spooned her from behind. He gathered her in his arms, and his chin rested in the crook of her neck as he told her the stories behind his assorted tattoos after she had asked.

They then fell into a comfortable silence as the Quintessence Ghoul dragged his lips against her neck, shoulder, and upper back, pressing kisses that were soft at first, but gradually picked up in intensity as his need for the Sister increased. She could feel his erection prodding against the juncture of her thighs and buttocks with every roll of his hips. He covered her mouth with his from over her shoulder as his left hand made its way down the curves of her body, committing them to memory as he went.

Omega broke the kiss, and his mouth moved from hers to her earlobe. He sucked it between his lips and teased it with his tongue before releasing it. “Can you feel how much I want you, min älskling?” he growled into her ear, and she nodded with a whimper. “I have to have you…” She lifted her leg enough to give him the access he sought. “Please fuck me, Omega…” she beseeched him.

Who was he to deny her?


	4. Eleven Hours of Chill, The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues (and never really comes to an end) for Omega and the Sister...

His hand moved to his cock and wrapped around its shaft before he guided it between the Sister’s thighs towards her entrance. The Quintessence Ghoul slid the tip between her lower lips as he sampled her abundant wetness, earning a needy whimper from her. He hummed in approval at what he found before he positioned himself at her opening. “I’ve been looking forward to this,” he admitted as he pressed a gentle kiss to her jawline.

“So have I,” she murmured in response before the guitarist again covered her mouth with his. Omega then slowly began to push his way inside of her, stopping when he was a quarter of the way in. “Unholy fuck,” he groaned against her lips. “Your sweet little pussy is _so_ tight, min älskling.”

The Sister acknowledged him with an “ _mmm-hmm_ ” before she initiated a kiss of her own as he withdrew until only the tip remained, and again pushed his way inside of her. The Quintessence Ghoul paused when he was halfway in, swallowing the needy sounds she made; it was torturous for him to draw things out in this manner, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She wasn’t just some conquest that he was going to dick down, after all. And even if she was, he’d still be equally as considerate because this is Omega, and that’s just how he is.

“Are you okay?” the Quintessence Ghoul mumbled against her lips, to which she responded with a small nod. His hand moved to her chest, where he immediately groped her breasts. “Want me to keep going?”

The Sister replied with another “ _mmm-hmm_ ” as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. “You better, Omega,” she purred before giving him a quick peck. “I need your cock _so_ bad…” Her words compelled him to cover her mouth with his for a brief but heated kiss.

He again pulled back as he had previously, before reversing course once more. The Quintessence Ghoul eased himself inside of her, and he soon found himself fully seated within her cunt. “Fuck,” he groaned against her lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “I love your tight little pussy, min älskling.”

The Sister moaned her response as she started to roll her hips against him, slowly fucking herself on his cock while he met her thrusts with his own. “Yessssss,” he hissed as his head lolled back. “Show me how much you want my cock...”

She let out a breathy laugh. “If you want me to properly show you,” the Sister purred. “I’m going to need to ride you, Omega.”

What followed was a flurry of movements as both scrambled to get into position. Omega pulled out and flopped onto his back while she flipped to her other side before getting on her knees next to the guitarist. The Sister then moved to straddle the Quintessence Ghoul while his hands moved to her hips to guide her into place. She reached between her thighs, grasped Omega’s member, and aligned it with her entrance before she allowed herself to sink down on it.

The Quintessence Ghoul was transfixed as he watched his cock slowly disappear into her cunt, and he was afforded an even better view when she leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs. The Sister felt a bit smug as she watched him through half-lidded eyes; his gaze was riveted to where their bodies were joined, and his enthrallment was written upon his face.

“Do you like what you see…?” the Sister asked as she began a dangerous swirl of her hips. Omega smirked as he allowed his eyes to drift up her body before he finally met her lustful gaze. “Very much so, min älskling,” he replied, and the desire was evident in his voice. “Just admiring what I hope will be mine.”

The Sister leaned forward over the guitarist; her ample breasts pressed against his chest, and he could distinguish the feel of the taut peaks of her nipples. “It’s yours if you want it,” she purred when mere centimeters separated them before she allowed her lips to brush against his. “ _I’m_ yours if you want me…”

The guitarist’s hands moved from her hips to the sides of her face, and he sighed her name as his thumb swept over her cheekbone. “More than anything,” the Quintessence Ghoul murmured before he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a good thing that she had spent so much time speaking with more senior sisters, not just about Omega, but about ghouls in general. Her conversations allowed her to be somewhat prepared for what transpired next.

The guitarist was the senior-most Aether Ghoul at the abbey, and one of the ministry’s senior-most ghouls overall. He had become quite humanized in his four centuries topside, but no amount of time could change the fact that he was, in fact, a ghoul. And it was his ghoulish nature that kicked in once she agreed to be his: the propensity to claim and mark what belonged to him. 

The Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his arms around the Sister, bent his knees, and planted his feet against the mattress as he began to thrust upwards into her. He swallowed her moans as he quickly built up a damning pace, and the room was filled with the sounds of their coupling. Omega could feel his orgasm building, and the sounds she made spurred him on as he chased his crescendo with reckless abandon.

His mouth dragged to her jawline and then down to her neck where he nipped and sucked, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Omega fought to maintain his glamour, not wanting to overwhelm the Sister so early in their relationship. But one thing he couldn’t fight was that inclination to claim and mark her.

“Need to mark you,” he warned her in a low growl as he continued to pound away, and he was more than pleased when she tilted her head in the opposite direction to give him more access. “Good girl…”

The Quintessence Ghoul could feel his crest approaching, and he also suspected from the intermittent clenches of her inner walls that she was getting close as well. He grunted as he pistoned into her, his balls slapping against her perineum with every inward stroke. His once-rhythmic thrusts were growing increasingly erratic, and it was when he reached the point of no return that he buried his cock deep within her and deluged her cunt with his seed.

Omega sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck at the height of his orgasm, causing her to not only keen, but to reach her own climax as well. He groaned as her walls constricted around his member, squeezing it with every throb of her crest.

Afterwards, she lay boneless in his arms as they came down from their respective highs. The Quintessence Ghoul leisurely ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying its soft and smooth surface against his calloused skin. “I could get used to this,” the Sister sighed before she pressed her lips against his chest.

“Get used to it, min älskling,” he murmured into the hair that was still piled atop her head. “This is only the beginning…”

Indeed, it was.

At some point in their “Eleven Hours of Chill,” they were forced to move from her room to his quarters after their fervent fucking had caused her bed to break, and neither noticed—or at least neither commented—once the eleven hour mark came and went.

Omega and the Sister would go on to have a loving and long-lasting relationship, the kind that stories are written about, but neither ever forgot how it began: with eleven hours of Netflix, followed by eleven hours (and counting) of Chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, y'all...I actually finished something :D
> 
> A quick poll: Out of my WIPs, which of the following would you most like to see me finish in the near future...?
> 
> -Aether vs. Omega  
> -The Ghoul Next Door  
> -The Second Summoning of Omega  
> -Flames in the Breeze  
> -If Living Is Without You  
> -The Ghoul and the Fanfic Writer  
> -(something else that isn't on this list; please specify)

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, there will be a second chapter that includes the "good stuff". Would I let you down when it comes to smut?


End file.
